Military and police forces confronting violent civilian populations or military or para-military groups embedded within civilian populations face difficulty in finding appropriate levels of force that minimize civilian injuries and fatalities while protecting the lives of military and police personnel. Objectives such as restoring civil order or suppressing attacks originating within an area populated by non-combatants may be compromised or abandoned if the risk of casualties on both sides appears by some standard prohibitive. As a result, military and police forces have sought to employ non-lethal means of suppression. Military forces may also seek to employ non-lethal means to reduce non-combatant casualties while employing lethal force against an embedded adversary that is heavily armed.